fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck on Antarktika
''Stuck on Antarktika ''is a story written by MosuFan2004. The story takes place in MosuVerse, Universe 2004. The Story P-rex, Pepezilla, MF4, Bob, Jeff-saurus, Spartaler, Dubsteparian and Gawdzila were watching TV in their house, when suddenly, a very loud explosion happened in their backyard, they went outside to see what's going on, they saw Jack with a strange looking machine thingy. Dubsteparian summoned his sword, Spartaler pulled out his sword, Jeff-saurus started glowing, P-rex prepared his fire, Bob charged up his beams... they were all ready for battle. Jack pulled the lever on his machine, it flashed and teleported the group to a cold planet. Pepezilla said "What the f- just happened?", Jack replied "We are on Antarktika, one of the coldest planets in this universe". Dubsteparian opened his laptop and googled "Antarktika", Gawdzila asked him "haw du u hav teh luptap?", Dubsteparian replied "I was holding it this whole time", he found an Antarktika article on FMK wiki, it had all info about that planet. Dubsteparian pointed his laptop to everyone and said "Look! The article on FMK wiki says that this planet has life, so that means we should be aware of that, something could attack us, also this planet's minimal temperature is -30° degrees, so we should find a warm place to survive". MF4 said "Yeah, but the biggest problem here is how are we going to get back to Earth?", Dubsteparian replied "The FMK article also says that this planet has broken UFOs from aliens that were here, so we should find one UFO and try to fix it". Pepezilla said "Okay, but first, we need to find some food", Jeff-saurus and P-rex went in the water to catch some fish while Bob was in the air, trying to find something flying that is eatable. Spartaler was on an iceberg, looking out for any threat. P-rex and Jeff-saurus came with 6 fishes, Bob came with nothing because every bird he tried to catch was too fast. They went exploring the planet, the temperature fell from -30° degrees to -70° degrees, a blizzard started, it was too cold for anyone to use their special powers, MF4 couldn't fly or use his swag pulse, P-rex couldn't use his fire and beam, Bob couldn't use his red beams, Gawdzila couldn't use his awtamik bweth, Dubsteparian couldn't summon his sword, Jeff-saurus could only glow a little bit. If Jeff-saurus was not there, they could not see anything, Jeff-saurus couldn't glow anymore, he had to recharge, he stopped glowing and collapsed. P-rex placed Jeff-saurus on his back and continued walking with others. Now they couldn't see anything. Bob found a small cave, they stopped there and went in it, they stayed there to rest and recharge. Jeff-saurus woke up. Dubsteparian was on his laptop, he googled the temperature on this planet, google said that the temperature was -115° degrees, Dubsteparian said "Guys, the temperature is -115° degrees, we should not go out of this cave until it jumps to around -60° degrees", everyone agreed with him. Gawdzila said "naw we al shud rest untl teh tepretur jamps 2 arund -60° degriiz", everyone agreed. Around 10 hours later, the blizzard stopped and temperature was -53° degrees. Spartaler said "Guys! The temperature is now around -50° degrees, we can get out now!", everyone went out of the cave. P-rex was going to the water to catch some fish, a polar bear walked in front of him and roared, P-rex was growling, the polar bear roared again, P-rex roared at him and scratched the polar bear's head with his cluthes, then jumped at him and bit his arm, the polar bear slapped him with his other arm, the polar bear jumped at him, P-rex slapped the polar bear with his tail in while the bear was in the air, the bear crashed into a rock, he roared at him and ran away. P-rex roared at the bear and went to the water to finally catch some fish. Spartaler and Dubsteparian were exploring around around the area, they both saw a bird-like thing flying far away from them, they first though it was a bird, but it didn't have the body of a bird, it was mroe shaped like a drum. They went back to Gawdzila, Pepezilla and others, they told them what they saw, Pepezilla said "So it had bird wings and tail and had a body that was more shaped like a drum, right?" Dubsteparian replied "Yes, exactly what you said", Pepezilla replied "It could be the bird that helped Remixite when you guys fought him", Jeff-saurus started glowing and went insane, everyone wondered why is he doing that, Bob said "Jeff-saurus and Beagler are natural enemies, they will fight each other no matter what! When one of them just hears about the other one, they go insane and start glowing like crazy" Pepezilla said "That makes sense, we should take care of Jeff-saurus if someone of us sees that bird again". Night began to fall, Bob said "We must find a good place for the night, the temperature can fall from -50° degrees to -100+° degrees on this planet", P-rex and Jeff-saurus burrowed a hole, it was big enough for all members of the group. The group was sleeping until a comet crashed around 10 meters next to their hole. That loud crash waked everyone up, the group came to see what is going on, they saw a glowing ball that was freezing everything that was close to it, Remixite and Beagler also came to see what's going on, both groups saw each other, Dubstepariand and Spartaler asked loudly "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!", Remixite aksed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", Jeff-saurus and Beagler saw each other, Beagler flew at Jeff-saurus, they both started glowing and fought each other, not much after that they both lost their energy and fell on the ground, they both were too tired to continue fighting. Remixite and Dubsteparian both tried to summon their weapons but it didn't work, it was too cold. Pepezilla asked "How did you 2 get here???", Remixite replied "Jack teleported us her with his machine thingy, what about you!?", Pepzilla replied "Same happened to us", Jack replied "So, we have the same enemy, we could maybe work together but only in this situation", Pepezilla agreed with him. The blue ball opened and a strong hurricane came from it. The hurricane pulled Dubsteparian, Remixite grabbed Dubsteparian's hand and pulled him out of the hurricane's, P-rex grabbed Beagler and Jeff-saurus and ran away with others. They hid behind an iceberg, Remixite said "That must be from Jack, he sent this to us 101%!", Dubsteparian replied "Yes, you're right, that must be from him!". Dubsteparian said "You guys remember when I said that there are old broken UFOs on this planet? We need to find one to escape from here!", Remixite replied "An UFO? Me and Beagler found one not long ago", Dubsteparian replied "Do you remember where it was?", Remixite said "I think so, just follow Beagler after he recharges." One day after, everyone recharged and everyone was ready, Beagler and Jeff-saurus were difficulty refusing to fight each other. Remixite said "Ok! Now, Begler, fly to the UFO, we'll follow you", Beagler went flying to the UFO, everyone followed him. They found found the UFO, Gawdzila said "Iz dat teh UFOh?" Dubsteparian replied "Yes, that's the UFO, now I just need to fix it", he connected his laptop to the UFO, he was fixing it for like 3 hours, after he finished it, he said "Everyone, get in! It's fixed!, We'll just have to stop on the closest planet because it is too old to handle more, the closest planet here i think is Jupiter, we'll find some help there". Everyone went in the fixed UFO, they left the planet Antarktika, Gawdzila said "Yeeeeeeeeeeey, naw am nut un dat ugli plaent ani mor!!!!!!!", Jeff-saurus and Beagler started glowing of happyness. They stopped on Jupiter. Dubsteparian used his laptop to call a space taxi, they waited for the taxi, when it arrived, everyone jumped in and yelled at the driver "DRIVE TO THE EARTH, NOW!!!!", they went to Earth, they were all ready to fight Jack. Jack didn't know that they're on the Earth, looking for him. They saw a purple explosion, they all went there to see what was that, and it was Jack, terrorizing a shopping mall because they sell bananas, Jack turned around, he was shocked, he said "H- H- H- H- HOW DID YOU COME BACK?!?!?!??" Bob said "Your terror ends here! Now!, Everyone attacked Jack, he had no chance against 10 kaiju, Jack charged up to shoot his beam, but Bob fired his beam and hit Jack's forehead, Jack couldn't do anything, the kaiju stopped firing, Jack said "I- I- I'll be b- back, w- why do p- people on t- t- this planet sell banas? W- w- why??!??!?!?!?!?!?" and exploded. Remixite said "Well, we did it, now, this is where our partnership ends, see you again!" so he and Beagler went away. Bob said "Jack is going to come back, I know that!", Pepezilla replied "Forget about that, we can finally go back to watch TV and eat potatoes", Bob replied "Yes, you're right" and the group went back to their home. Appearences M.V.P * Bob * Spartaler * Dubsteparian * Jeff-saurus * MF4 * P-rex * Gawdzila * Pepezilla Second Group * Beagler * Remixite Alone * Jack Answers to some questions * Why didn't Dubsteparian call the space taxi at the whole begginig? ** Because the space taxi doesn't go to every planet, just to ones that have civilization. * How does Dubsteparian have access to internet on his laptop? Antarktika doesn't civilization so that means it doesn't have internet. **Dubsteparian's laptop is an alien technology, it has internet everywhere. Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Fanfiction